


The Parting

by Mahfiruz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mandalore, dadster and padason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: It was a difficult mission but it's coming to end. Soon Obi wan will have to make a decision. Qui Gon realizes this as he leaves Mandalore, and potentially the young man he has mentored for the last several years, for a mission elsewhere.





	The Parting

“You called for me, master,” Obi wan asked.

“Yes, the council has demanded my presence elsewhere, Obi Wan,” Qui Gon said.

“But master surely now is when where we’re needed here most. Mandalore has been severely wounded by the war. It needs many minds and hands at work.”

“Do not loose your perspective, padawan. There are many other places that need wise minds and hands.”

“You’re right, master. How could I be so rash.”

“Relax, Obi wan, you’ve done well here,” Qui Gon said touching his shoulder. But the test was coming to an end soon, and Qui Gon was conflicted about it’s results. “Which is why the council is keeping you here a little longer.”

“But -, “ Obi wan stopped. It was often more difficult to be calm and see clearly in times of rest versus action. Then again many things had been difficult lately. “I know I should trust the council but even they can be wrong. However, in face of uncertainty we turn to logic and democracy. I will try my best to fulfill the task the council has given me.”

Qui Gon, smiled at his apprentice, but quickly returned to the point at hand, “Yes, the council thinks this will be a good situation for you and will help you practice your diplomatic skills. You’ll be fine, Obi wan. Now I must go.”

Qui Gon left quickly. He fought the urge to look back at the young man that youngling from all those years ago had become. He was lucky to have had that youngling in his life he told himself, he had to let go and be open to the new. He knew that was what was right, but it didn’t make it any easier. Besides it wasn’t his choice. The choice was for Obi wan to make, and him alone.

Qui Gon’s thought kept drifting back to Obi wan while on the journey back to Courascant and before his new mission. He allowed him to fill his thoughts while waiting to arrive on Courascant. He knew that the mission had been causing conflict for Obi wan. But this was his padawan’s trial. But poor Satine though, she had grown on Qui Gon, she clearly felt something for Obi wan too. Obi wan could be a great Jedi, but perhaps his fate wasn’t an absolute, he could perhaps be great as something else. Qui Gon wanted Obi wan to be happy, but one cannot put attachment above ethics. The fate of those you love is no more valuable than any others. You must work to balance your compassion. That was the way of the Jedi. Over time the fact of the wonderful new people coming into his life made it somewhat easier to let the old ones go. Qui Gon would always have to be ready to sacrifice Obi wan for the good of the galaxy if he stayed a Jedi, but at least if he stayed a Jedi he would see him more. An extreme version of kids leaving the nest, Qui Gon smiled at the idea of him as a parent, a single-ish dad. What a weird family the Jedi were.

If Obi wan returned he would be ready to become a Jedi knight. Then Qui Gon could get a new apprentice.


End file.
